Near the end of Hogwarts
by sex-i
Summary: Hermione telling the story of what happened the last few months of Hogwarts
1. Default Chapter

Ok this is TaRa ~ this is very calm compared to the other one! I cant fucking believe we didn't save it though - only the last two chappies, sucks dick I'm telling ya! Shit! Hope you like this, it will have sex in - of course, but not too much detail. ( if you see something in 'these' then it's Hermione speaking, telling the story, and "these" will be everyone ~ in the story! (including Hermione)  
  
TITLE ~~~~ Near the end of Hogwarts ~~~ Chappie ~~~ 1 - Hermione's thoughts and moods Legal shit ~~~ we don't own Harry Potter (even though we want too) or any of the other characters to do with the books/films so don't cause a shit about this, cos It's not real!  
  
'I close my eyes, gently drifting into a peaceful sleep; I have always loved my sleep! Never understood people when they said there are more important things to do in a bed than sleep. I knew what they were talking about - sex, but even though I was a virgin, I couldn't see anything better than sleep!'  
'So this is me Hermione Granger reflecting on my last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I suppose I should fill you in on the years you've missed as I will tell this story from May of our last year!'  
'Voldemort had been beaten by Harry - that was only the month before! I am not quite sure how he did it, and Dumbledore wanted to keep it all hush and what was allowed out wasn't exactly much - this is a Historical event I plan to research until I find the answers!'  
'In the 6th year a terrible thing happened between Ron and Parvati Patil ~ they slept together and didn't use contraception and Parvati ended up getting pregnant! By her choice she got the baby aborted because she wanted to carry on with her schoolwork and have a career before she had kids! Plus she didn't want kids with Ron either,'  
'Another big thing that needs to be pointed out - the famous Harry Potter is gay, I found this out when we (the whole common room, 6th years above - we were in 6th year) got pissed and I gave Harry a blowjob and he didn't react as well as I hoped, but when Dean dared Ron to suck Harry, he came almost at once! Where he then admitted he was a dick shagger and has always been!'  
  
So on I go ~~~  
  
'It is May 1997, my last ever year of Hogwarts. I'm quiet upset about that, I have been there for nearly 7 years now, and it's my home! But I can't dwell on that too much, all the professors have come down on us really bad with the revision for the subjects; I really hope I do well!'  
"Hermione will you please stop stressing, it's pissing me off!" Ron said slamming his textbook on Werewolves onto the table in the common room!  
"I am so sorry Ron, but I know I'm going to miss something out and that will mean the difference between a good grade and a crap grade!"  
"You know what's wrong with you Hermione?"  
"YES, I've got to revise too much stuff, I am such an ass for not revising sooner!"  
"SOONER, Hermione you have been revising since September, first year! And no that's not what I meant with what's wrong with you!"  
"Fuck off Ron, don't mess with me!"  
"I'll fuck off, if you fuck me!"  
"Go fuck yourself, or Parvati - but make sure ya wear a sodding Johnny!"  
"What the fuck? That just crossed the line there Hermione ya fucking ass wipe!"  
"PROUD, NOW FUCK OFF SHIT HEAD!" Hermione said flopping down on the couch re-reading all her Defence against the dark arts books, Ron ran up stairs to his bedroom and slammed the door!  
  
RON PLAYS WITH HIMSELF.  
  
"Fucking moody bitch, I only wanted to have fun and she goes and brings that hoe into it! It was the fucking biggest mistake in my life and I am going to pay for it forever! I only wanted a shag - both times, with Parvati and with Hermione!' Ron said pacing up and down the room making sure there was no one in there.  
He then lay on his bed unzipped his trousers and belt and got his cock out of them and began to rub!  
"Ah that's better!" he thought after he came. He cleaned himself up, licking the cum off his fingers and just lay there hoping for someone to join him - no one did!  
  
~~~~ There ya go ~ shit I know, that's because it's not much sex! I mean WOO a tiny bit about Ron and Hermione giving Harry a blowjob and Ron playing with himself NOT MUCH! Very disappointed. ~~~~ 


	2. 2

Oh shit that was fucking crap Tara - no offence bitch but come on! This is Ali writing the next chappie to our other fic - which we're saving too just in case it's TOO sexi for some! Anyways hope you like this!  
  
~ In Snapes Office ~  
  
'It is now a week later, and Ron still hasn't spoke to me! I mean I know I shouldn't have said that about Parvati but he was pissing me off and I wasn't in the mood! Loser he is!'  
'I am in Potions at the moment - not knowing what is about to happen, if I could stop time here I would, but I suppose you must find out.'  
"Malfoy get your good for nothing ass into my office now!" Snape shouted coming through the classroom door, Malfoy rolled his eyes got up and walked into Snapes office! Ron and Harry were practically pissing themselves!  
'Well you know me, I am a curious bitch when I want too, so I froze the class and un-did Snapes silent spell on the office - then listened!'  
"YOUR FATHER WROTE TO ME THIS MORNING, SAID THAT HE WAS CONCERNED ABOUT YOU! TOLD ME I WASN'T DOING MY JOB PROPERLY!!!" Snape shouted, Malfoy didn't say anything.  
"HE ALSO SAID YOU HAVE BEEN HAVING SEX!"  
"Well I am nearly 17, it is legal!"  
"DON'T ANSWER BACK! HE SAID HE CAUGHT YOU WITH YOUR ARSE IN THE FIRE, YOU HAD A LOOK OF DESPIRATION ON YOUR FACE AND BASICALLY LOOKED LIKE YOU WERE GETTING FUCKED!"  
"Like I said it is allowed!"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP I HAVEN'T FINISHED! IF YOU WERE GETTING FUCKED THAT MEANS YOU HAD A DICK UP YOUR ASS!"  
"And you've never had gay sex? I'm a 16 year old lad with hormones all over the place, we experiment with stuff like that!"  
"SHUT UP! HE ALSO SAID HE CHECKED TO SEE WHO THE FIRE PLACE YOU LAST WENT TO BELONGED TO ~ AND IT WAS THAT TOSSER HARRY POTTER!"  
"Shit!"  
"EXACTLY!"  
"Well so what if I was getting some action from Harry? He's gay and is sexy so what sane person wouldn't?"  
"You're not gay Draco, and that's Harry Potter - do you know what the Dark Lord would do to you if he ever found out? And you need to give a bloody good reason for me and your dad not to tell him!"  
"You wouldn't!"  
"Try me! Now get your arse out of here now, and if anyone asks - I was just giving you some advice to shut that strict bugger of a teacher McGonagall!"  
'As soon as Snape finished talking I ran back to my place, put the silent charm back on the office and unfroze my classmates! Draco came out all red and Snape was an even darker shade!'  
"Do you think they've been fucking?" Ron asked, Harry glared at Snape and Malfoy with a look of jealousy on his face.  
  
~ Ginny's gift to me ~  
  
'On my birthday - 17th I got a shock from Ginny! She was in my room just after lessons. God knows how she got up there THAT quick! She was sitting on my bed when I walked in - she looked really sexi, I had never seen her like that before!  
'She was wearing a see-through top with a black silk bra on underneath, I had never had gay sex before but I knew I was horny and I knew I wanted to suck her tits which had gotten massive now! (I later found out she was a 34D!)  
'She locked the door, and then patted the bed for me to come over. I didn't need to think about it, I practically jumped over there! She handed me a present - it was a dildo. (I have no idea where she got that from, Diagon Alley doesn't sell them and she doesn't know Muggle London!) She must have known by know I was excited, because she started to undo my blouse buttons.  
'She gently lowered the blouse off my shoulders, down my arms and then threw it on Lavenders bed. She then undid my own bra - which was lace and very revelling. (My Muggle best friend told me that I should ALWAYS wear sexi underwear, because you never know when you will next have sex!)  
'Ginny's eyes lit up as she removed my bra to reveal my own 36D breast. She pushed me back on the bed, so I was lying down and then started to lick and suck my tits!'  
'She then removed my skirt and my thong - with her teeth, yes I liked that! Then she pushed my legs open, and started to lick my clit, it felt so good! She was so gentle compared to all the guys who had been down there!  
'When she had finished teasing me, I felt I owed her twice as much because she was so good so I got the dildo, put a magic spell on it - because batteries don't work in Hogwarts. It started to shake!  
'I rubbed it up and down her inner thigh; she was so enjoying it begging me for more! I then placed it just above her clit - so she could just feel the vibrations of it. She screamed with passion and pushed my hand lower so the dildo was in her clit!'  
  
'That was the best present I got all year, sex with a woman is so much different, with a man they don't have all our orgasms so it sometimes doesn't last that long - me and Ginny were doing it until 10pm, that's when we heard Lavender and Ron coming up stairs!  
  
~Lavender and Ron~  
  
"Shit is that Ron!" Ginny said getting out of bed and walking over to the door - naked!  
"Oh fuck it is, he's with Lavender and telling her what he's going to do to her! What the fuck are we going to do?" She said, a look of panic on her face.  
'I quickly magically made up the bed, then grabbed Ginny's hand and headed to the wardrobe - magically making it a lot bigger inside, than it looks from the outside!  
'We were both naked, our clothes under the bed! I unlocked the door JUST as Lavender and a very horny Ron walk in the room!  
"Do me hard Weasley, don't be nice!" Lavender said already naked, she was now taking his shirt off.  
"I have no intentions of being nice bitch! Contraceptious!" he said pointed to his dick - which Lavender was about to suck.  
"What the fuck, don't just suck the end!" Ron said and pushed her head closer to him, so more of his cock went into her mouth.  
  
"I really don't want to watch this Hermione, isn't there ANY way we could go without disturbing them!" Ginny asked.  
'I just looked at her sweet and sweaty face! There was a way to get passed them; I could have easily frozen them! But I didn't want to - it may sound disturbed and shit, but I wanted to watch them.  
'I did a silent spell on the wardrobe so that Lavender and Ron couldn't hear Ginny and myself, then did a spell which made the wardrobe stay still - just in case we ended up having sex again! Then I grabbed Ginny's hand and let her finger me! - I might as well be enjoying the massage of her fingers while watching a real life porno!'  
  
'Ron and Lavender where on the bed now, Ron was pretty huge down below - that must be the reason he's been shagging all these girls! It's defiantly not for his looks, that for sure! The way they move together is so hot - and now Ginny's got her tongue in my clit, there is no way I could have kept myself from coming.'  
"Lick me Hermione!" Ginny pants.  
'What the fuck, does she really want me to miss Ron and Lavender. I tell her I want her wetter before I move my tongue to her. So I start massaging her - she is wet already, I don't think she could have got any wetter, but I wasn't gonna stop watching her brother fuck Lavender.  
'She didn't have to wait for much longer until I went down on her, because Lavender and Ron both came. They lay in bed together - and I guessed they had fell asleep so I started messing around with Ginny again.  
  
~SURPRISE~  
  
'It was nearly 12 o'clock - midnight now, and Ginny and me were still in the wardrobe. The door to the bedroom opens and a very tired and naked Parvati walked in yawning! (Parvati is Gryffindor's slapper, she will go to the bathroom before going to bed, get out of her clothes and then walk up to our room naked! But everyone was used to it by now, well the new first years are shocked at first, and very turned on by seeing her 32B's but the other students don't give her the time of day anymore.  
'She walks over to her bed, and pulls back the bedding - then walks over to the fire.'  
"Hufflepuff - 7th year boys bedroom!" she threw Floo power through the fire, and then leaned into it - making sure her head and tits went through.  
"NIGHT BOYS!" she said shaking her tiny tits, she then came out laughing and walked back to her bed - spotting two bodies in Lavenders bed.  
"Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger - you may be horny, but female sex is so not the way. You need a dick to get rid of all that tension!" she laughed pulling the blanket back.  
'Yeah fuck you Patil!' I thought.  
'Parvati screamed waking up both Ron and Lavender! It was so funny you should have seen them!'  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN BED - NAKED, WITH HIM?" Parvati shouted.  
"YOU DO REALISE, HE GOT ME PREGANT!"  
"I only got you pregnant, because you jumped on my dick too quick that I didn't have time to do the contraception spell, so don't blame that shit on me!"  
"Fuck off! Lavender?"  
"WHAT you did him, I was horny - so was he!"  
"SO he took advantage of you then?"  
"NO, I was the one who asked him if he wanted to come up here! He was like no at first, but yeah in the end he came! - Both ways, Pav I love you like a sister, but I really like Ron too - not just as sex!"  
"Whatever, where's Hermione?"  
"How the hell am I meant to know?" Ron and Lavender said together, Parvati left the room, followed 10 minutes later by Ron and Lavender and then finally Ginny!  
  
'Well that was an interesting evening, although being stuck in that wardrobe all night wasn't exactly comfy - oh shit I didn't do any revision! DAMN will tomorrow!'  
  
# There you go, that does have sex in it - it's not too detailed, and it doesn't go through EVERYTHING they did so hopefully that will be better and good enough to keep on here! It is R rated after all, so sex is allowed!  
I'm gonna go now, gotta pass this to Tara so she knows where to carry on from and she'll add it to the site as well - wen she can be arsed! OH and if any of you are on FACEPARTY.com then we are both ANGEL_ME (so if you want to drop us a line, feel free!) see ya later! :O) 


End file.
